


Alguien a quien amar

by Alendarkstar



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Gaara siente curiosidad por el amor romántico.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Alguien a quien amar

Alguien a quien amar

Gaara sintió un escalofrío cuando vio a Temari sonreír. No era porque su hermana fuera una amargada o acostumbrara a comportarse de forma antipática con él. Era la forma en que sonreía lo que le resultaba tan escalofriante. Había estado sonriendo de ese modo desde que regresó de Konoha e incluso había pellizcado sus mejillas, en más de una ocasión.   
A Gaara no le molestaba que su hermana tuviera esa clase de gestos con él, al contrario, el saberse querido y parte de una familia le provocaba gran felicidad. Gaara solía evitar pensar en lo mucho que los tres habían cambiado y en lo que el Gaara del pasado le habría hecho a Temari de haber tenido con él esas muestras de afecto. Solo tenía curiosidad.   
Quiso hablar con Kankuro del tema. No estaba seguro de que supiera mucho del tena, pero Naruto estaba en Konoha y confiaba en su hermano lo suficiente para contarle sobre sus inquietudes.   
—Temari está enamorada —respondió Kankuro con naturalidad y Gaara se preguntó si acaso era demasiado obvio. Por la forma en que Kankuro hablaba, parecía que sí.   
—¿Qué es estar enamorado?   
No era la primera vez que Gaara escuchaba esa palabra y realmente quería comprenderla. Había escuchado de shinobis y civiles que aseguraban estar enamoradas de él e incluso recibido algunas cartas de amor, pero se sentía como un ignorante en el tema.   
—Es... —la seguridad con la que Kankuro hablaba desapareció en ese momento —, es cuando alguien te gusta mucho, muchísimo... te la pasas pensando en esa persona y solo quieres estar a su lado ¿por qué preguntas? ¿acaso hay alguien que te gusta?  
—Creo que sí —respondió Gaara, recordando a Rock Lee.   
Si bien lo conocía desde que era niño no había pasado tanto tiempo con él como lo hizo durante su viaje a la boda de su amigo Naruto. En esa ocasión se había sentido cautivado por su espontaneidad, su sonrisa, optimismo y lealtad. Habían estado intercambiando cartas desde entonces y pudo comprobar que todo lo que Shira solía decir sobre él era cierto.  
Decidió preguntarle a Tenari. Ya no era solo curiosidad por lo que ella sentía, sino también deseos de entender sus propios sentimientos.   
Ver a su enferma sonrojarse le pareció extraño. Sabía que era una kunoichi letal e implacable, verla sonrojarse era tan extraño como lluvia que brota del suelo o rocas practicando danza interpretativa.  
—Es extraño que preguntes eso ¿acaso estás enamorado?  
—Eso es lo que quiero saber —Gaara consideró que era absurdo negar lo que sentía.  
—Alguien te gusta cuando quieres estar a su lado —explicó Temari, Gaara sospechó que su hermana estaba pensando en esa persona —, amas a alguien cuando no puedes explicar lo que sientes, cuando ver a esa persona es suficiente para alegrar tu día y cada vez que piensas en el futuro, quieres que esa persona esté a tu lado.  
—¿Qué debe hacerse cuando se está enamorado?   
—Primero decirle el nombre a tu hermana y luego escuchar todas sus sabias palabras sobre el amor.  
—Es Rock Lee —respondió Gaara con ingenuidad —. ¿Crees que yo le guste?


End file.
